User blog:Nrdd71/New again
Okay, so I've found out new things. (The Thundermans, Henry Danger, NRDD, Game Shakers, School of Rock.) First, The Thundermans. So, there have been 16 (14, according to wikipedia) episodes of season 4 so far. It is said after a 2 and a half month hiatus, the series will return in September. Since it has taken almost a year to air only this many episodes, the series will most likely end in the middle of 2018. The season 4 order is really gigantic, I mean, 32 episodes! Crazy! Second off, Henry Danger. So, I've found out that the series will not continue in August, it will most likely continue in September. Season 3 will end with 20 episodes, and season 4 will have 20 too. Season 4 is almost officially said to premiere in November 2017. Personally, I am really glad this show got renewed for a fourth season, because I am a big fan of this show. I was sad to figure out that seasons 2 and 3 have such short lengths compared to season 1. So, a fourth season is amazing - although this season is also short with 20 episodes (at least it's not like 13!). Now let's move to NRDD. Season 3 will finish on Saturday, and season 4 will premiere either late 2017 or early 2018. Season 4 is ordered to have 14 episodes, but I have heard some rumors about the season maybe getting expanded to 24 episodes. :) Personally, I think the show would still be great with 83 episodes or 93 episodes. :) This is (again) my favorite show - EVER. I was so glad on March 20 to find out the show was renewed for a fourth season! Fourth but not last, Game Shakers. So, I was wrong in my last post. There will not be new episodes continuing with Henry Danger in August. The series will most likely continue in September. Season 3 will premiere either November 2017 or Early 2018. The show could get renewed for a fourth season, but it is highly unlikely. The show will probably end with 65 episodes (Season 1 - 21, Season 2 - 24, Season 3 - 20.) And last but not least, School of Rock. Season 3 will be airing week after week with 6 episodes (4 already aired) on July 8, 15, 22, 29, August 5 and August 12. The series might also be continuing through August 19 and 26. Here's a list: #(S3 E1) Hold on Loosely - July 8, 2017 #(S3 E2) Do You Want to Know a Secret? - July 15, 2017 #(S3 E3) True Colors - July 22, 2017 #(S3 E4) Leader of the Band - July 29, 2017 #(S3 E5) The Other Side of Summer - August 5, 2017 #(S3 E6) Minimum Wage - August 12, 2017 And possibly (S3 E7) ? - August 19, 2017 and (S3 E8) ? - August 26, 2017. Thank you guys all for this. I couldn't have done this without you. - Nrdd71 Here is my July and August schedule for Nick! Saturday, July 8, 2017 8:00 PM: NRDD (s3 e19) Cementing the Quads' Legacy 8:30 PM: School of Rock (s3 e1) Hold on Loosely Saturday, July 15, 2017 8:00 PM: NRDD (s3 e20) QUADGOALS 8:30 PM: School of Rock (s3 e2) Do You Want to Know a Secret? Saturday, July 22, 2017 8:00 PM: NRDD (s3 e21) A Space Quadyssey 8:30 PM: School of Rock (s3 e3) True Colors 9:00 PM: The Dude Perfect Show (s2 e2) Velcro Dodgeball/Trust Saturday, July 29, 2017 8:00 PM: NRDD (s3 e22) YOCO 8:30 PM: School of Rock (s3 e4) Leader of the Band 9:00 PM: The Dude Perfect Show (s2 e3) Beat the Heat/Game Night Saturday, August 5, 2017 8:00 PM: NRDD (s3 e23-24) The Wonderful Wizard of Quads 9:00 PM: School of Rock (s3 e5) The Other Side of Summer 9:30 PM: The Dude Perfect Show (s2 e4) Twins Birthday Bash/Daddy Daughter Dance Saturday, August 12, 2017 8:00 PM: JoJo Siwa: My World (Special) 8:30 PM: School of Rock (s3 e6) Minimum Wage I'll keep you all filled in on August 19 & 26 when I know - remember that! :) If you have any comments, please comment below. :) Category:Blog posts